Random NaruSasu
by yaoi-productions-19
Summary: It's Naruto and Sasuke's first anniversary! And all Sasuke wants is a kitten! Shounen-ai, kittens, and Major Sasuke OOC! But still good. R&R is your friend! Horrible atemp at the funnies... HAPPY BIRTHDAY tomorrow DarkChocolateCat!


**Yaoi-chan- **This is for DarkChocolateCat's Birthday! Yay! Enjoy, DCC! This one's for you!

Contains Major OOCness. But that's why you love me, DCC! It is the randomness that makes this awesome (hopefully!). Enjoy! Just a random one shot I also posted on DA! I hope you like, DCC!

Naruto walked out of his apartment early one morning to find the daily paper in his mail box. Naruto shrugged and took it with him. He tucked it under his arm, until he got to Sasuke's house. It was a four mile walk there, but it was worth it in the long run when Sasuke came running toward him in the glorious nude.

Naruto smiled, picked Sasuke up bridal style and took him inside the house. He sat Sasuke down on the couch, kissed him, and sat down by his uke. "Happy anniversary Sasuke-chan…" He cooed lightly, suckling on Sasuke's collar bone. Sasuke moaned. It felt so wonderful!

"Didja get me anything?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked up at him. "I don't see why I should. You have me, now don't you?! Isn't that enough?" He teased kissing Sasuke again. Sasuke pulled away, "NO!" Naruto looked at him funny. "Okay… then what do you want for our anniversary?" Sasuke smiled.

"I want a kitten! I want something to snuggle with when your gone!" Naruto sighed. "Ninjas don't "snuggle" as you say. We kill, and have bloody victory sex after the battle is won. We _don't_ snuggle!" Sasuke pouted. "I still want a kitten! My mother was allergic and I couldn't have one when I was younger!"

Naruto gave Sasuke the want ads. "Look only. We're not getting one!" Naruto then walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Sasuke was like a small boy in his little happy world as he cooed over the kittens. There were black ones, orange ones, Siamese, Maine coon, American curl, Havana, rag doll- every cat looked so pretty!

As the day progressed, Sasuke wanted all of them, suddenly. "Can't I at _least hold one baby kitten?!" Sasuke whined, following around the jounin. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, whom was pouting behind him. "No…" Sasuke then stomped his foot. _

"_Why the hell not?!" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged. "I really don't like them, and we don't have time for pets with our busy lives!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You don't have to touch the cat, Naru-koi! Just… I want one! I've never gotten an animal before- well, besides you." Naruto stopped and turned. He hugged Sasuke and said, "I'll think about it…" Sasuke whined. "That always means no!" _

_Naruto was called upon a mission and Sasuke walked home by himself. "Stupid Naruto. Won't let me have a cat…" He mumbled under his breath. Sasuke walked down an alley and heard a little sound. Sasuke turned around slowly and looked everywhere. Then the noise could be heard again. Sasuke quickly got up against the wall and looked everywhere, once again._

_The noise echoed once more before Sasuke broke down and yelled, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Then he noticed the small noise was on the ground. Sasuke looked down into the cutest brown eyes ever! It was a little orange kitten with a broken paw. Sasuke bent down and picked the kitten up. He looked sad. _

_Sasuke smiled and hugged the baby close to him and ran to his home. Once he was home, Sasuke had given the kitten a quick check up. He'd seen Itachi do this with ninja animals before, a few times, a cat. He checked it's throat, balance, bandaged up his paw, and quickly gave him a bath. The kitten seemed to like it. _

_Sasuke re-bandaged him up, dried his fur, combed it, and put an orange bow around his neck. Sasuke smiled as the kitten purred and nudged him with thanks. Sasuke kissed it's nose and sat him down on the couch. Sasuke pulled out some tuna and gave it to the poor thing. "I have to name you something. How about… Kyuubi?" The kitten looked up at Sasuke and mewed in agreement. Sasuke smiled. He had some shopping to do._

_It was a few hours afterwards and Sasuke had bought the kitten a bed, food and water bowl, cat food, toys and a blue collar. Kyuubi like the mansion as his home. He pranced around everywhere and rubbed up against Sasuke more times than they both could count. Sasuke liked Kyuubi, but he feared what Naruto would do. So he decided to tell the "truth" _

_So there he was! He was walking home when a fire had broken out! Sasuke had went to the scene and a woman kept yelling, "My child is still up there!" So Sasuke ran to the top floor and got the child and ran down. The small family smiled. "Thank you!" They said and gave him a kitten in they're gratitude. And Sasuke gladly excepted. Sasuke thought it was believable, but Naruto didn't buy it._

"_Yeh. A fire. How come I didn't catch wind of it until now?" He asked. Sasuke smiled. "Does it matter? The family is safe, I'm a hero and I got my anniversary present and you! That's what counts right?" Naruto sighed. "I don't want it here." Sasuke whined. "Okay! He's stray! But he had no where else to go! Please! Let him stay!?" _

_Naruto smiled caringly at Sasuke. "Fine… but what am I going to do with this?" Naruto handed Sasuke an orange box with breathing holes at the top. Sasuke opened the top and inside was a fluffy black kitten with big blue eyes and a red ribbon around it's neck. "She's a pure breed. I hope you like her." Sasuke picked it up and hugged it. "SO CUTE! Now they can mate!"_

_Naruto sweat dropped. "Uh… you mean like kittens right?" He asked. Sasuke nodded. "Of course, when they're old enough! Oh Naruto! We could be grandparents!!" Naruto sighed. "What will you name her?" Sasuke smiled. "Onikisu!" Naruto smirked. "And that means…" Sasuke rose an eyebrow. "Onyx, of course!" Naruto smiled. "At least you didn't name her Fluffykins or something like that!" He then laughed. _

_A smile spread across Sasuke's face. "THAT'S PERFECT!" Naruto slapped his forehead. Sasuke put her down and Kyuubi and Fluffykins nudged each other. Then they started to play. Naruto smiled deviously at Sasuke. "So… you wanna play?" Sasuke caught on and tackled the taller man onto the couch. They both had to admit; it was a good first anniversary!_


End file.
